Hadhi
Overview Hadhi is a female spotted hyena, matriarch of the Southern Clan, and one of the five original Light Riders. She was one of the first hyenas to make peace with a lion. Basic Information Hadhi is a female spotted hyena. She's average sized, with a brown pelt with a lighter underbelly. She has a long brown mane, and emerald green eyes, with brown spots along her body. She has claw scars over her left eye. Personality Hadhi is strong, confident, and fiercely loyal to those she trusts. Hadhi will always fight for the causes she believes in, and tends to be quite stubborn in her opinions, refusing to admit when she's wrong. Her emotions often take priority over her logic, though Hadhi will eventually realize her mistakes and try to amend them. She usually has everyone's best intentions at heart, though sometimes her hotheadedness can cause trouble. Hadhi is very curious and adventurous, and sometimes she can get in dangerous situations. However, Hadhi is still outgoing and eager to try new things and meet new people. She is bold, blunt, and brave. She is very charismatic and extroverted, making her a good leader of her clan. Hadhi is also quite bright and intelligent and can quickly understand new concepts. Hadhi cares deeply for her clan and would do anything for them. She has worked hard to become the best matriarch the clan has had in years, bringing the clan to peace between them and their enemies as well as leading them out of starvation. Hadhi is very motherly and caring, and will care for anyone in need who might come her way. Family and friendship is a very important value to her, as well as peace between all species---Hadhi was one of the first hyenas to ever make peace with a lion. History Hadhi was born in The Southern Clan to the leaders, Shujaa and Dokeza, and was the middle child in the litter. Due to Hadhi's strength, she was chosen to be the heiress of the clan. Shujaa and Dokeza were eager to train Hadhi to be as strong as possible, wanting her to be able to kill and defeat the clan's biggest enemy---lions. However, Hadhi befriended a lion cub named Erik, and learned that not all lions were terrible monsters like her parents had described. She joined a group of animals to help fight for peace named The Light Riders, who would fight their two opposing rivals----The Dark Riders, and The Guardians. Hadhi's bold move to befriend a lion ended up getting her exiled and disowned, so Hadhi was adopted by Erik's father, Rokun, and became the princess of Narjotic Lands. However, one day, Mahiri, Xi Luka, Nishati, and a team of loyal lions decided they wanted to capture hyenas and enslave them in a hidden dungeon. Hadhi happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and was captured by Mahiri and hidden away in a structure in the sky - The Crystal Castle. Eventually, more and more hyenas were forced into the Castle to be tortured, and Hadhi began to give up hope. The lions decided to fake Hadhi's death, which pushed the Riders into The Dark Age, as everyone thought Hadhi was dead. Different species began to come into the Castle, but thankfully, the Castle was eventually found after months, and Hadhi rejoined the Light Riders. Although it took a while, Hadhi eventually made amends with her mother, who had moved into a new clan, leaving the clan to Hadhi's father Dokeza. Hadhi defeated Dokeza, and took over the role as the rightful matriarch to the clan. Hadhi now works to assist the new generation of Light Riders, and will continue in her fight for peace. Relationships Family Shujaa - Mother Dokeza - Father Tetea - Grandmother Kete - Grandfather Kwa - Grandmother Majuto - Grandfather Mvua - Step-Father Veera - Step-Mother Rokun - Adoptive Father Taraja - Sister Msonge - Brother Erik - Adoptive Brother Edmont - Adoptive Brother Jiwe - Step-Brother Kheleza - Step-Sister Nduli - Half-Brother Kucha - Half-Brother Mwanga - Half-Sister Mfuasi - Half-Brother Ficho - Half-Brother Kaidi - Half-Brother Sulwa - Half-Sister Pofu - Half-Sister Ema - Half-Sister Fredie - Former Mate Zaidi - Current Mate Sabiti - Son Ukuta - Son Mbawa - Daughter Tii - Son Kateya - Daughter Damu - Son Wema - Daughter Saliti - Son Friends Erik Lenox Benvolio Yap Folsom - Dragon Lonyo Kifi Eldu Krockel Sael Affiliations Hadhi is one of The Light Riders. Hadhi is the matriarch of The Southern Clan. Hadhi is the princess of The Narjotic Pride, as well as the female general. Hadhi is also the royal family of The Kasiso Clan. Power Hadhi has the power of Wind. Her superpower is to turn into an uncontrollable tornado. It is activated by the deaths of Shujaa, Dokeza, Aslan, Xi Luka, Taraja, Msonge, Jiwe, Kheleza, Mfuasi, Kucha, Mwanga, Nduli, Kaidi, Sulwa, Ficho, Ema, Pofu, Veera, Mvua, Fredie, Zaidi, Lonyo, Damu, Saliti, Kateya, Wema, Tii, Sabiti, Mbawa, Ukuta, Edmont, Erik, Lenox, Benvolio, Yap, Folsom, Tukutu, Tulivu, Juliet, Uzima, Tofautu, Graisha, Canlin, Kifi, Rayne, Eldu, Sael, Krockel, Rytola, Christine, Sirgio, Kukua, Tillian, Ai Casso, or anyone else in the Light Riders, Narjotic Land, or Southernlands. Her power will go to Mbawa after her death.Category:Hyenas Category:Light Riders Category:Characters Category:Southern Clan Category:Wind Females Category:Spotted Hyenas Category:Alive Category:Matriarchs Category:Generals Category:Princesses Category:Southernlands Category:Narjotic Lands Category:Narjotic Pride